perfect for my
by mikamel
Summary: Bamon ... like two friends are more involved ... and end up being more than friends ...


**It is a short story ...**

**I welcome the idea of a song I heard ... PERFECT FOR MY ...**

**I hope you like ...**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

_**...**_

_**"PERFECT FOR MY ..."**_

_**...**_

"I hate you ...",

"HA! ... God Bonnie ... we all know you stopped hating long, long time ago ..." he said as he poured more bourbon in their vessels

"Well ... let me tell you, that hatred is about to occur if cheating becomes Damon ...", sounding annoying to shuffle the cards,

"Bonnie because better not honorably accept your loss ... you're not made for poker ... friend," he said with a big smile as she sat in front of her giving her drink,

"I will not accept because you're cheating ..." he said bringing his face closer to him and removing his hands drink,

"I know that all this drama you're doing is because these avoiding paying me ... so give me my money ... you just win ..." he said, placing his hand open in front of her ... "

"You're a cheater ... and I'll leave broken ... even for being a lady Damon ..." I said trying to avoid paying,

"Give me my money ... and learn to play next time ..." he said very seriously with his hand extended ...

"Take idiot", taking money from her purse and handing it hard on your hands ...,

"So I like small ... now let's see what to do with all the money I've won today," smiled counting the bills he had in his hands ...

Damon had won Bonnie 10x poker and was very happy about that ... she challenged him and he warned her, but she as always I never hear ..., Bonnie slept on the couch avoiding any contact to initiate the fun of Damon ... but that did not stop her irritating comments ...

After a while to finish their last drink Bonnie began to gather his things ... were installed in the apartment Damon along with other coworker to celebrate a little ... and everyone was gone when I'm alone it helping with cleaning ... after both finished collecting, Bonnie challenge Damon to play poker and that's how the night ended in total failure ... and without a penny to the taxi ...

"I need to borrow money ..." he said without looking,

"Say What ...?",

"I need you to give me money ... I took everything I had ..."

"Wow, so broken ... well let you in debt ..." he said while laughing ...

"I do not think it's funny ... I'm waiting ..." he said extending his hand

"What makes you think I'm going to pay the money I just won ...?"

"Damon ..." said bothering a little more,

"Why do not you stay, it is also late ... and I will not feel good if broken apart, debt, will stay stranded somewhere in the city, exposed to any danger ..." said avoiding sounding worried,

"I do not think ... tomorrow I have to go do something and if I stay I'll have to get up earlier ..."

"Do not be silly can stay ... well if you want then you have to go on foot you do not prestare my money", showing banknotes form of mockery,

"You're an immature ... ok I'll stay ... but you better not call any girl ... or bring any of your girlfriends ... I will not stand again some traumatic cry ..."

"Jealous ...? Just so you know these cries are nontraumatic are of pure pleasure ... and you just feel envious of that,"

"Loved your dreams ... in your dreams"

"You stay then ...?"

"I do not sleep on the couch ..."

Bonnie again placed her purse on the spot and went to the room ...

Since I had more confidence with both Damon became very good friends, their relationship was extraordinary she loved him and he to her, though neither would admit both cared for one another ...

"Why did you get that ...?" I ask annoying,

"Because it's my favorite ..." Bonnie said unimportant, had placed a flannel and monkeys Damon as pajamas ... it looked very funny because we were quite large,

"Are my favorite too Bonnie ..." angry said,

"Oh let the drama and just go to sleep ..." Damon remained in the indignant couch ...

"How could a woman from seizing their stuff like that ...?" He thought, indeed Bonnie was the only woman to have that privilege ...

Bonnie entered the room Damon and lay down in his bed ... he had always given her bed to sleep ... but every time it was needed to change the sheets because Damon's sex life was very active and sometimes felt grima of sleep in the place where other bodily fluids left ... at first disliked but after Damon's bed was adapted was a blessing ... her soft pillows, mattress ... it was like sleeping in heaven ... although many women who slept with Damon said that sleeping with him was like sleeping in heaven ... she knew that Damon did not say if not for its large and comfortable bed ...

Had spent over an hour ... Damon was staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head ... still could not sleep ... not understand how, but a few months ago was feeling weird about Bonnie ... and had not realized until I reject a beautiful woman in a bar ... and that was six months ago ... he did not understand why he had not been with another woman, she did not want no other ... and was completely clueless about their feelings,

"God ...", I scream rising from the sofa looking up to the room that had the door slightly open,

"Ray ... will have awakened ...?'ll Go see Damon ... no ... do not ..." he said reluctantly,

Do not know why I was so nervous, it was not the first time to see a woman sleeping in her bed ... so I sighed and slowly walked to his room ... put both hands on the door and moved carefully, but Chattering door a little, he had forgotten that he had to perform maintenance, making him angry and scared at the same time to see Bonnie moved slightly between the sheets ... but did not wake up ... and thanks for that,

When I finally had the courage to enter it got stuck in Lumbrales door, he had no courage to go beyond the room, just stared at the beautiful woman lying in bed, in an almost perfect completely angelic position ... watched her long lashes at him and outlining his fleshy lips ... smiled at her hair posing as a rebel in the pillow and as few strands fell down his face ... his hands tried to move almost sensual way, but a big sigh stopped them ... the movement he made with his legs did almost jump over it ... but controlled ... then recalled the first time he saw the girl ... no ... no to his old enemy ... not the colleague ... not friend ... he saw the woman that she had become, and God knows how much he wanted ... how much he loved her...,

* * *

beginning of flashback;

...

_"Where do I get that ...?", Looked at the woman with long hair trying to buttoning ..._

_"Is ... beautiful ... mate ..." said completely drunk,_

_"Bonnie ... you better take off my shirt and put in place before the ruin ... ok," said annoying ... it was his favorite shirt and was in the hands of an inexperienced and novice in matters of drinking bourbon ..._

_"I like ... is mine ..." he said walking around the room awkwardly,_

_"Bonnie ... damn ... I have to clean up the mess you made and do I have to chase you to take off my shirt? ... Seriously ...? Is that what you want?", Rising from the ground without even clean up spilled drinks by the floor mat,_

_"Believe me ... sir ... not achieved it perfectly snatch what's mine now ..." he said and began to move forward without falling away from Damon,_

_Damon stood disgusted by the situation ... and had to run because Bonnie began playing with a jar of cherries shrewdly took the kitchen, no earned him hiding in a bathroom or throw all objects in the face Damon,_

_After a few minutes of trying to stop it ... unaware of the situation Damon had Bonnie subject of arms lying in bed and on top of it ... he did not hold the laughter Bonnie and Damon was very upset but his anger turned into confusion when Suddenly she stopped laughing slowly and stared at him straight in the eye,_

_"Why do your eyes are so blue ...?" I ask leave of struggling to get loose, he just relaxed and had a quiet position as she watched him, after a few seconds Damon replied ..._

_"For the same reason that your eyes are so green ..." she said softly, Damon noticed the color of Bonnie's eyes for the first time in many years to know ... did not realize that his eyes really were beautiful ... she just He smiled and he felt Bonnie's hand stroked his face ..._

_"What the hell was happening he did not realize what was happening ... when she let go of her hands ...?" Thought confused,_

_"What are you doing ..." she said, but she ignored him, ran his fingers across his forehead; then by his eyebrows ... by her eyelashes, making Damon closed his eyes a bit ... then lightly touched his nose and finally making his fingers dimpled cheeks delicately touching ended Damon's lips ... he did not say anything just looked like eyes they watched their fingers stroking exciting way all over her face ... after a while what Bonnie looked at her eyes and smiled ... Turning around, made Damon lifted an arm so she would fit in bed and soon fell asleep only side in bed ..._

_"Goodnight ..." was the last thing he said before bed, Damon ran his hands on his head and in his mented, I did not understand what had happened ... not because she did what she did ... only he sat watching her still ... the I detail completely and something exploded in it, before going back at her shirt and certainly did look better to her than to him,_

_The next day Bonnie remembered nothing ..._

...

end of flashback ...

* * *

Damon looked at her for a while longer ... sigh scratched his head and before leaving the room ...

"What the hell did Bonnie me ...?" I said loudly and went to the couch,

Bonnie had a small smile ... when he opened his eyes he knew ... he was in love with her, unlike Damon did not know when it started to feel something for Bonnie, her if she knew the day I fell in love with it completely ... but would not admit it so easily,

...

* * *

**let me know if you liked ...;)**

**thanks so much for reading ...**

**please excuse any errors ... **

**any criticism or suggestions are welcome ... **

**thank you very much ...**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
